


清正小公子平白蒙冤

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [1]
Category: bjt
Genre: M/M, bjt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 鉴于小白的背锅体质，给他设定的坚贞蒙冤受（是那种emm文静的坚贞，意志不会屈服但是脸上会哭的那种），然后编剧编的发现很像之前在快看看到的一部叫《云千城》的作品，因为《明侦》也有原作品改名的操作，什么绿巨头美颜队长啥的，干脆这集白白就叫白千城好了(●°u°●) 」还挺好听。
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153
Kudos: 2





	清正小公子平白蒙冤

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于小白的背锅体质，给他设定的坚贞蒙冤受（是那种emm文静的坚贞，意志不会屈服但是脸上会哭的那种），然后编剧编的发现很像之前在快看看到的一部叫《云千城》的作品，因为《明侦》也有原作品改名的操作，什么绿巨头美颜队长啥的，干脆这集白白就叫白千城好了(●°u°●) 」还挺好听。

岭南 有间客栈。

“哟，二位军爷，好久不见，打尖儿还是住店呀～”老鸨花枝招展地迎上来，一张涂脂抹粉的半老徐娘脸挤出一个标准的媒婆微笑，“或者是说，今儿又给我这小店带了什么新货色？”

“别的没有，老规矩，俺老子俩奉圣上敕令，到此查走一回！”其中一个模样猥琐的军汉一仰脖，装腔作势地把饮尽的酒杯砸在桌上，一面又狠狠揉了一把贴在身边的女子的酥胸，嘿嘿淫笑起来，此人正是远近闻名的军头恶霸，甄猥琐。

“噢，奴家知道了，原来～是找小白的啊。”老鸨捂着嘴笑得像只狐狸，脸上的粉哗啦啦直往下掉，她故作娇羞地以扇掩面，半伏在花桌上搔首弄姿，“巧呢，小白今日没客，奴家这就唤他下来～姑娘们，好生伺候二位军爷～”她圆腰水蛇似得一扭，旋步以上楼梯扶栏，嗓子甜腻地发毒：“小白——出来见客啦——”

楼上一间雅室的门缓缓推开，一位身姿清丽，风度翩翩的白衣少年款款走出，他微微颔首，看不清面容，在走过天井时不经意地向下一瞥，看见来人，脚步顿时迟滞了些许，终是扶着朱漆雕金栏杆慢慢下楼，神色踌躇，似是有些抗拒。

“这小蹄子！怎么这么慢！客人都等急了！”老鸨火急火燎地扯过少年，连拖带拽地推到甄猥琐两人眼前，忙不迭地哈腰：“二位爷请看，这便是小白。”

少年微微侧目，避开对方灼热贪婪的目光，不愿与二人对视。

两人中的另一位客人走上前来，手指径直掐住少年的脸颊，粗糙的指腹如同一只阴毒的狼蛛，在白嫩的皮肤上肆意游走，玩味地抚过粉嫩的唇瓣，沿着清俊的轮廓移至秀气的眼角，按上那颗墨色点染般的小痣，故意试探地揉了揉，这才满意地收回手，玩味地咂着方才在少年脸颊上胡作非为的手指，淫笑道：“不错，这滋味，正是白家少爷。”这便是另一个煞星，郝狡猾。

“那可不嘛～二位爷看好了，小白可是一直都在奴家这里服刑呢～”老鸨谄媚地拉起少年的手臂，掀开仅露四指的衣袖，露出一截白生生的腕子来，“瞧瞧，这身子养得油光水滑，嫩如凝脂的，待会啊，让这孩子陪陪您二位爷喝喝小酒，伺候伺候帷帐，您二位吃饱喝足，玩够了，慢慢地回去复命，如何？”

“妈妈！（这是对鸨母的称呼，不是指血缘关系）”少年忽然挣脱了鸨母，垂眸施礼道：“请二位客人见谅，小白今日身体不适，不便见客，既已查明，小白告退了。”说罢，转身就往楼上走。

“嘿？这小贱人，反了你了！——”老鸨唯恐失了这两位贵客，气不打一出来，几步赶上就要扯住，一耳光正往少年脸上招呼，被郝狡猾拦住了。

“妈妈不必动怒嘛，我俩啊，就好这一口～”郝狡猾放开鸨母，神情自若地看向楼上——甄猥琐已经几步赶上在劫难逃的少年，在惊呼声中将那个翩然的白色身影圈住腰肢，禁锢在怀中。

郝狡猾微微一笑，老鸨会意，赶紧识趣道：“那您二位爷慢慢玩，有什么需要，随时叫奴家就是！”又附上一句耳语：“小白这孩子身子嫩，性子差，您二人尽管好好收拾收拾他！”

“妈妈放心，那是自然～”郝狡猾邪魅一笑，贪婪地舔了舔下唇，走上楼去。

“不要！放开我！放开！”甄猥琐已经将小白抱进屋内，急吼吼地将人摔在床上欺身而上，撕了少年身上衣物，在穴口蹭了几下就要径直顶入。

“哎哎哎别急啊甄兄！”郝狡猾回身反锁上门，从兜里取出一个造型精巧的小瓶：“记得抹点滑的，这小美人身子涩得很，待会可别把你给夹断了！”

“放你奶奶的屁！你大爷老子我金枪不倒！”甄猥琐一面说着一面大喇喇地倒润剂，抖了抖自己油得发亮的阳物，觉得还不够一次贯穿，又抹了些。

“好啦，给我剩点！”郝狡猾夺过小瓶，帮着按住小白挣扎的双手，心里盘算着等这个老色鬼先上，把小白的身子操开了，自己好己一进到底，加上这姓甄的壮实精力旺盛，小白又是个能挣能喊的，等给干得精疲力竭，自己待会就没那么恁费劲。

“抹了这么多了，反正这婊子也不是第一次了，那就干脆一次进到底吧。”甄猥琐钳住少年奋力踢腾的脚踝，粗鲁地分开两条修长白皙的双腿，径直顶入微开的浅粉色穴口，大开大合地插干起来。

没有经过任何扩张地直接贯穿，硕大的阳物蛮横得破开狭小的穴道，借着润滑硬生生地撑出一条湿热的甬道来，受到刺激的穴壁条件反射地夹紧，推挤着想要摆脱入侵的阳物，这可苦了雌伏人下的小白，剧痛的侵袭使少年的眼泪顿时决了堤，两行清泪沿着泛红的眼角滑下，打湿了那颗漂亮的小痣。

甄猥琐毫不费力地顶入温暖的穴道深处，郝狡猾见状，松开小白被掐的留痕的双腕，双手摁住少年清瘦的双肩，顺着甄猥琐挺进的节奏推按，让阳物刺入得更深，在少年平坦的小腹上顶出一个凸起。

“啊！熟悉的滋味！”甄猥琐有力的双臂夹着小白双腿，一面继续猛烈地侵犯，一面俯下身去，含住少年粉红的乳珠吸吮，舌尖玩味地挑逗着乳首，粉嫩乳尖敏感的软软的一点霎时变得硬挺，随着舌尖略过，男人口中晶莹的涎液沿着乳首滴下，在少年裸露的肌肤上留下一道诱人的水渍

“小白的身子还真是淫荡下贱呢，奶子和小小白都硬得这么快～”甄猥琐手指拨弄着俏然挺立的小小白，欣赏着身下的少年难堪而羞愤的模样，猝不及防将指尖刺入茎顶小孔，小白的身子剧烈地颤抖了一下，脸上露出痛苦的神色，他紧咬着唇，目光中带着恨意。

“小白这么孟浪，以后一定能当个头牌小倌，也是另一种方式光耀了门楣不是？说起来，还不是你爷爷我发现你天赋异禀，有这当婊子的本事，不知等你真成了这倌首，你那被圣上掉了头的老祖地下有知，会不会感谢老子！哈哈哈哈……”

“祖父……父亲……”小白别过头去，屈辱的眼泪打湿了身下的床单，他已经放弃了抵抗，被掐得发紫的双手软软地耷拉在身侧，郝狡猾更加施力地推着他的腰身，甄猥琐得了劲头，发狠地将小白的双腿折至肩头，一个猛扑全身压在少年身上，阳顺势物又向里一贯，插入从未到达的深度，小白发出一声痛楚的呜咽，虚软的身子被动地随着身上男人的动作起起伏伏。

甄猥琐发出一声舒爽的咆哮，双手把住小白细嫩的腰身往下狠狠一按，膨胀的阳物颤抖了几下，在穴壁深处接二连三地释放出一股股白色的浊流。那昂首的阳物终于又疲软下去，像是疲惫的巨蛇停止了攻势，缓缓退回自己的领地。

“妈的！这小婊子干着真爽！”甄猥琐骂骂咧咧地将自己拔出，意犹未尽地握住尚且还未完全偃旗息鼓的茎身，将柱头沾上的些许浊液星星点点地甩在少年红痕遍布的身躯上。

小白双腿大开地躺在一片狼藉的床上，下身一片湿热，淅淅沥沥的热流沿着腿根淌下，做了倌生自然是要清理周身的，那处更是被收拾得干干净净，腥白的浊液赤裸裸地挂在毫无遮蔽的腿间，看起来格外淫靡。

“下面该我了呢～”郝狡猾的手指在少年的胸口玩味地打着圈，如同一只觅食的饿狼，从窥伺的角度慢慢挪到猎物跟前。粗糙的手指轻而易举地打开少年微张的唇瓣，指尖侵入檀香小口，轻轻拨弄着小白口中软肉，“小白，林中一乐，有没有想我的宝贝啊？”

“！”仿佛被什么刺痛了似的，少年突然咬紧牙关，郝狡猾早有准备，一把抽出手指，小白没有防备，被一团东西塞实了口，正是方才被二人撕碎的里衣。

“我在办事的时候不喜欢吵闹。小白，你在林子里哭得太厉害了，所以，只好委屈你了。”

少年似是想起了什么不堪的往事，呜呜地挣扎着，拼命摇着头。

“怎么了，小白，你想不起来林子里发生了什么吗？”郝狡猾眼珠贼溜溜地打量着身下的少年，手指覆上小白腰身，沿着曲线一路下滑，抬起两瓣白桃似的臀瓣，将那还可怜地吐着浊液的穴口对准自己的阳物，不徐不疾地将挺立的头部送进微颤的阴瓣，“我不喜欢着急，小白，让我们慢慢回忆一下，那天在林子里，究竟发生了什么——”

“京城白氏………株三族……念及白家幼子白千城未及十五，年纪尚轻，朕心存体恤，免其死罪，没入贱籍，发配岭南，充做官妓。”

白千城带着斗笠，手脚铐着枷锁，由两个军官牵着锁链，走在林间泥泞的小道上。

数日前他还是白家养尊处优的小少爷，时过境迁，不过匆匆几天，平白一纸欲加之罪的冤案，他便从云端跌入谷底，家人无辜被杀，他遭受牵连，因为年幼，死罪可免，活罪难逃，沦为贱籍，这便要被送去岭南的娼馆，从此去做毫无尊严的皮肉生意。

岭南环境险恶，瘴气遍布，毒虫作怪，穷山恶水生恶人，这里的客栈娼馆无不是极尽毒辣剥削人的，只要进去，就再也没有出来的理儿。

白千城垂着双手，拖着沉重的镣铐，一步步跟着官差往前走，一路上他都表现得极其安分，就为了能少吃点苦头，但他还是敏锐地察觉，这两个官差时不时便会不怀好意地偷瞄他。

白千城是家里好生教养的少爷，自然是生得极好的，天生一副秀气骨相，模样清俊，眉眼干净，性子平易近人，甚至温和安静得有些腼腆，谁见了都惊叹，这孩子上辈子怕不是个未出阁先姑娘家投的胎。

两个官差对他图谋不轨，白千城心里很明白，他这样的高岭之花一朝沦为任人凌辱的贱籍，更何况本就是要发配做官妓，身子早破晚破没有什么区别，因此不论是谁，自然都想抓住机会染指一回。

白千城攥着三指宽的镣铐，只能暗自向上天祈祷，希望这两个模样不善的军官——甄猥琐和郝狡猾，有贼心没贼胆。

一行三人行至一条林涧溪边，再走个半日左右便就到达，心怀鬼胎的郝狡猾提议在此稍做修整，等过了午间毒辣烈日再走，晚间到了客栈还可以安歇一晚。

甄猥琐本来也心有不轨，见郝狡猾可能跟他狼狈为奸，当然心照不宣地同意了，便将白千城铐在溪边一颗树上，推说自己二人去方便，一面谋划一面偷偷盯着不远处的少年看。

“这小骚货，我那天在驿站里看了，生得可真是，嗨哟，肤白骨柔的，嫩得很！”甄猥琐一早就打起算盘了。

白千城挣了挣镣铐，锁链很结实，他双手双脚被缚，完全跑不掉。见那二人不见踪影，白千城看了看四周无人，以为他们走远了，看难得这山中还有清泉，小心翼翼解开斗笠白纱一角，手捧了些泉水喝，一边想着如何才能保全自己，一面趁着有水，略洗了洗自己的脸颊。

人活一世，最后体面一回吧。白千城望着水中自己被水流冲刷得破碎的倒影，无奈苦笑。等到了窑子里，还不知道自己能不能活过今年呢。

“看他年生，怕是穴都没长开！”郝狡猾一手托腮，“横竖他也是要进窑子的，倒不如我们俩爷子先爽爽，走这么辛苦一遭，白便宜了这帮土人！”郝狡猾眼睛盯着白千城清秀的的侧颜，眼里的贪色直溜溜得放光。

“反正，咱俩也不是第一次这样了，嘿嘿嘿……”甄猥琐一脸猥琐地捻着手指，比了个穿插的动作，“要不是冲着这点福利，谁他娘的愿意干这种营生！还不如种地，娶几个婆娘，下崽子热炕头！”

岭南偏远荒僻，是一贯安置流放犯人的地方，不时就有没落世家到此罚做官妓的年轻公子小姐，少不了押送的官差被在押送途中占便宜。鸨母也不重看身子是不是雏儿，初夜无非贵些，岭南人烟稀少，有个客人上门已是稀罕，留着雏儿养反而赔些银子进去，倒不如睁一只眼闭一只眼让这些官爷折腾折腾，把这些养尊处优的少年少女教训听话了也好管些。

白千城丝毫不知两个官差的如意算盘，接连的跋涉使他疲惫不堪，好不容易得空歇歇，他抱膝蹲在溪边，望着溪水出神。

他不明白，为什么自己的家族好端端的就被查抄，京城白氏，原本显赫的世家大族一夜之间家破人亡，物是人非。

“老子这就去办了他！”甄猥琐站起来就要扒裤子。

“诶诶诶！甄兄！别急嘛。“郝狡猾扯住甄猥琐，眼睛一转：”不知道这小子有没有阴谋诡计呢？待会小弟先去，把这小子收拾服帖了，甄兄你再慢慢玩～”郝狡猾一路观察，见白千城是个腼腆听话的公子，寻思着是个好凌辱的，便想着占起破身的便宜来，以往和甄猥琐搭档，他都是让力大如牛的甄猥琐先上，这次可得尝尝清纯处子的滋味，“一会啊，咱们……”

“人生恍若朝露，瞬息万变，世事无常，……”白千城的目光追随着潺潺的溪水，思绪随着波涛奔腾着涌向远方，流水的声音渐渐远去，身后的树丛传出窸窸窣窣的响声……

不好！白千城如同一只受惊的白兔，目光一凛，警觉地起身回看。

窸窸窣窣的声音又在这时恰到好处地消失了。

白千城早就听说，岭南瘴气邪祟盛，生怪虫毒兽，这林子里，不会有……

白千城微微伏下身子，警惕地慢慢靠近身后的树林，小心地拨开一从灌木，喉结紧张地动了动，往草丛里看——

一个人从身后猛然地勒住白千城的脖颈，在白千城惊恐的呼喊中，将毫无防备的少年倒拖进了灌木丛……

“小白当时可真是害怕极了，一个劲地挣呢～”郝狡猾的阳物在穴道入口打着圈，硕大的头部把穴口撑得微鼓，就这么卡进去一小段。

“小白，这种将进未进，即将面临的剧痛的紧张感是不是很刺激？特别是，你的初夜。”

不见天日的密林中，原本戴在少年头顶的斗笠被随意丢在一边，少年被男人压在身下，雪白的身子毫无保留地袒露在冰冷的地面上，被强力分开的腿心处，嵌着男人淫秽的性器。

“我一直都挺好奇，究竟要进多深，才算破身，不如今天就试试。”郝狡猾向内挺进了些，原本贴合的穴壁被无情地撑开，剧烈扭着腰身挣扎起来，这一举动使得穴道被撑得更开，白千城吃痛地颤抖着，眼泪止不住地流，锁着镣铐的手脚极力地挣动着，激烈的反抗惹怒了郝狡猾，他这一下挺进得猛烈了些，柱头明显地感到突破了一道似有似无的屏障，贯入一个从未被人涉足的隐秘空间，温润紧致贴合的穴壁被初次以粗暴的方式分开，与撕裂的剧痛相伴随的，是少年腿缝间缓缓淌下的血丝。

白千城清楚地知道，自己脏了，自己以后将是日复一日地在人身下辗转承欢，再也不是那个京城白家那个年未及冠的翩翩公子。他痛苦地别过脸，不再做无谓地挣扎，任凭凄楚的泪水自脸颊滚落。

“哎呀，一不小心插进去了耶！”郝狡猾故作兴奋地顶了顶，手指一转，看着指尖自二人交合处带出的鲜红，“看来小白还很干净嘛，真是可惜了～～“他看着身下毫无反应的少年，脸上掠过一丝坏笑，双臂环抱起白千城向下一按，阳物有意往那未经开拓的青涩处捣弄，剧烈的痛楚使得少年又是一阵呜咽，郝狡猾猛烈地抽插着，将  
身下人的哭腔都顶得破碎：”好好记着，谁是你的第一个男人～～”

小白精疲力竭地喘息着，一身透汗沾在赤裸的肌肤上，他半闭着双目，已经不知道这两人在他体内释放了多少回，感到身上黏糊糊湿淋淋的，又累又疼。整个人半虚脱地伏在郝狡猾肩头，双臂被甄猥琐粗暴地拽起，接连摁着他往郝狡猾的身上坐，迫使那根淫秽的巨物插入得更深。

“我还得……我好累……我不能死……”小白心中一片酸涩，恍惚间，他又被翻了个身，随着双腿被人粗暴地拉开，又是一股热流毫不怜惜地射入已经被撑得微隆的腹中。

“哟，这么多血，看来这处子身是彻底没了。”郝狡猾的语气十分遗憾，又故意“安慰”了两句：“这样也好，一回生二回熟，省得进了窑子受罪。”心里骂骂咧咧地想，这雏儿果然就是麻烦，身子难进不说还吵吵。

满地的杂草被这一场激烈的性事夷为平地，杂乱的草根和着尘土和汗水糊在白千城凌乱的发间，少年静静地躺在林间，撕裂的下身还在淌血，疲惫而失神的双眼怔怔地望着一株被无意折损的花。低垂的花枝已经折断，原本盛放的花朵萎顿着湮没在泥泞中。

“甄兄，换你了～”

“终于好了！等得老子黄花菜都萎了！”

………

“好像咱俩玩得太狠了耶，你看小白都下不了床了～”郝狡猾提着裤子，看向凌乱不堪的床帐。

光看这床上的一片狼藉，就知道昨日经历了如何一场疯狂的翻云覆雨。

少年蜷缩在床的中央，还保持着被二人搂在怀里亵玩的姿势，身上只堪堪胡乱搭了件碎衣，苍白的手指害怕似的，下意识紧攥着身下的床单，清秀的脸上仍留有泪痕。

“这有什么！咱们每年来巡查一次，就为了看他在没在这卖屁股，累得老子皮都掉了两层，老子还不该玩玩他了？”

“说的也是，不过看在小白表现这么好的份上，给他点辛苦费好了～毕竟人家以前可是大家公子，自力更生挣点钱多不容易啊！”郝狡猾戏谑地一挑眉，随手摸了几个铜板，噼里啪啦地掷到昏睡的少年身上。

“切？老虎不杀生，假好人！”甄猥琐翻了个白眼。

“走吧！回去复命，明年再来～反正小白～会一直在这里～等咱们光临的～”

白千城既然被贬入贱籍，指定发配在这里做官妓，那是肯定跑不了的，无非就是换个地方监禁。只要他的罪名在身一日，他就得在这里服刑接客一日，朝廷每年都会派人来此巡查，盯这些流放的是否安生。至于派遣人选，那当然是这些押送过人犯，熟悉长相和岭南路途的官差了。

“婆子，走了啊～”

“明年老子再来！”甄猥琐拿起一块银元，径直塞进老鸨衣襟口里，顺便在两座双峰之间揉了一把。

“哎～二位爷，慢走啊～放心，有奴家在，保证小白在这候着～”老鸨收了银子，开心得心花怒放，一转脸变了神色，啐道：“我呸！哪来的泼军汉，老娘也敢摸！”

“还睡着干什么？还不起来梳洗打扮！等着老娘伺候你吗！”老鸨一进屋，看见小白还在睡，当即气不打一处来，撸起袖子就抡了一耳光。

小白从昏睡中猛然惊醒，一看眼前有人差点跳起来，凭着身上的凉意下意识地扯过一旁的被单，将自己牢牢裹住，见是老鸨，神情明显放松了些。他还未完全恢复过来，这一系列剧烈的动作让他感到一阵乏力，他撑着床面，微微喘起来。

“还以为自己是阔少爷呢？也不看看这是哪，老娘是谁！”

“妈妈（称呼同开头，不是血缘关系，妓女对鸨母的称呼），对不起。”小白强撑着坐起来，也不捂被扇得泛红的脸颊，默默揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，语气淡淡：“我马上就好。”

“老娘可告诉你，凡是进了我这“有间客栈”，你可别想耍花招，既然当了老娘的人，就给老娘老实点！否则，有的是你苦头吃！”老鸨横眉竖眼地骂了一番，见小白没有还嘴，一副忍气吞声的安分模样，也就走了。

小白穿好衣物，坐到梳妆台前，挽起青丝，取过一条白色的绸缎束起发髻。

镜中的少年眉眼清澈，白衣若雪，眼角一颗泪痣恍若夜空独星，格外显眼。

“我是白千城……”

“我是京城白家的人……”

“我一定……会从这里走出去……”

“我一定会为我的家族平反。”

…………

“当年京城白氏一案，是朕草率了。”

“白氏一族可还有后人？”

身边的太监踌躇片刻，终是上前进言：“回皇上，白家的确还有一成年男丁，不日刚刚成年。”

“哦？此人现在何处？”

“请皇上恕老奴直言之罪。”太监跪下。

“无妨，朕恕你无罪便是。”

“此人名白千城，因案发时年纪尚幼，免去死罪，只贬为贱籍，发配岭南充为官妓，如今……已有五年矣。”

“………”

“罢了，把他召回来吧，允许他承袭父爵，将白家的祖宅复赐给他吧。”

“喏。”

。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 看明白了吗，小白五年之后已经给家族沉冤得雪，并且打通关节，准备揪出幕后黑手兴风作浪了，第一步当然就是回京了，接下来，小白就会掀起一场腥风血雨了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
